Birthday Surprise
by 1Aryana
Summary: Sasuke's birthday is coming up fast, and Neji and Gaara don't know what to get him. As boyfriends they should know, right? Naruto helps them out. SasuNejiGaara. Yaoi. Threesome. Lemons. Don't like, don't read.


_**Welcome to my story. I had wanted to make this a one shot, but this was a request and they wanted more than one chapter. At least five, she said. This is for her birthday, as well as Sasuke's. Hope you enjoy. For the story's sake, Gaara is able to sleep!**_

_**Happy Birthday Kell-bear and Sasuke!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, threesome, some s&m. Lemons. SasuNejGaa. Don't like, don't read. Not intended for kits.**_

_**I apologize if it isn't any good. This is my first time doing a threesome.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke's birthday was coming up fast, and neither Neji nor Gaara knew what to get the Uchiha. He just wasn't the type that made it easy to shop for. He gave no hints; he didn't even look at things as if he may want them. The two sighed and continued trying to think of something. The only thing they could come up with that Sasuke ever showed that he liked, was them, and he had them. They were dating after all. Okay, so it wasn't really official, but it wasn't greatly accepted to be in a relationship with two other men. The other thing Sasuke ever showed he even liked that they could think of, was Naruto, but they were strictly friends. Neither one wanted anything further, besides Naruto was straight and dating Hinata. The two had been there all day and still could think of nothing to give him. They truly felt like banging their heads against a wall. They got up and went back to the Uchiha manor. Neji had been staying there for almost a year now, and Gaara stayed there whenever he was in Konoha. Neji felt particularly bad, he was supposed to be a genius! Gaara blamed it on him being socially and emotionally retarded. _**(I love Gaara, but he kind of is.)**_ They went to their rooms, deciding to tackle the issue in the morning. Sasuke had been out on a mission lately, and they had been trying to use the time to their advantage, but so far, it wasn't working out.

Neji woke up to the smell of eggs. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, Gaara was cooking, something he only did on special occasions or when he was nervous or stressed. Neji wrapped his arms around the thin waist, earning a surprised twist to face him. Gaara glared at him, giving him the perfect opportunitxy to kiss the jinchuuriki. Gaara pulled away roughly and turned back to the oven. Neji looked over his shoulder and was greeted by the sight of a breakfast stir-fry. _**(I have no idea if that's an actual dish, but it is now.)**_ Gaara pushed him away and finished the breakfast, setting it on the table and taking his back to his room. Neji just watched him in amusement. It was always fun to watch him get riled up, and he knew it would pass soon.

Gaara had eaten and was now just sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He just couldn't think of anything at all for Sasuke. He began to glare at the wall. He was almost ready to blast it to pieces when he got an idea.

"Naruto…" He got back to the kitchen in seconds, surprising Neji, who had just finished eating.

"What's wrong?" Gaara didn't answer him, instead opting to simply leave the house, leaving a baffled Neji behind. He found Naruto easy enough; he was at the training grounds. He had just been leaving when Gaara showed up and stopped him.

"Hey Gaara! What's up?" Again, Gaara gave no answer and proceeded to drag the blond back to the Uchiha manor.

"What the hell?!" When they got to the place, Gaara came close to throwing him inside, making Neji catch him.

"What's going on?"

"I was hoping you would know." Gaara glared at Neji and his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Of course. Naruto, as Sasuke's best friend, you should know what he likes. We need help figuring something out for his birthday." Naruto glared at them both.

"Why should I help? I was nearly kidnapped!"

"You easily could have gotten away at any time." Naruto simply glared at the redhead.

"Well, you obviously don't want my help, dattebayo!" Neji glared at Gaara.

"Naruto, we really need help with this. We'll let you throw him a party here if you help." Naruto perked up at that. You could almost see the fox ears pop up. He eyed Neji suspiciously.

"No jokes?"

"No."

"And you'll let me plan the party?"

"Well…" Naruto glared.

"Right?"

"Yes." Naruto grinned.

"And no one will argue with me!"

"That depends on what you're going to do." Naruto's grin instantly disappeared.

"Why?"

"There are some things we won't let you do. It's for Sasuke, not you." Naruto pouted, but accepted none-the-less.

"All right. We'll need to plan this while he's gone. I'll come over tomorrow to help plan, as well as any ideas for what you could get him. Okay?" He got up to leave.

"Yes, thank you Naruto."

"Yeah, later! You could pay me back when it's Hinata's birthday maybe!" He left, leaving Neji and Gaara with nothing to do but wait for tomorrow. They sighed simultaneously and went to sit down. Neji sat at one end of the couch, while Gaara lay down, his head on Neji's lap. They stayed there for a while until they both fell asleep. They woke to someone knocking on the door. A quick glance outside told them it was maybe an hour after the sunset. They had slept most of the day. Gaara grumbled as he got up to get the door. Neji followed after him. They opened the door to find Hinata standing there.

"Hello Hinata."

"H-hello. N-Naruto asked me to g-give this to you." She handed them a bag and left. Gaara closed the door, annoyed.

"What was the point of that?"

"What's in the bag?" Gaara opened it to reveal a few questionable items and a note. Since Gaara had frozen when he saw what was in the bag, Neji reached in and grabbed the note.

"I thought this could help with gift ideas for Sasuke. Even though he's my friend, he's hard to shop for. He likes you two, so I gave you some things to help with that. Enjoy!

P.S.: Don't forget, you get to help me with Hinata's birthday and I still get to do the party. See you tomorrow, dattebayo!" Neji sighed and took the bag from Gaara, who still hadn't moved. He dragged Gaara back to the sitting room and started to pull the stuff out, naming them off as he went. The more he pulled out, the deeper his blush got. Gaara stared wide-eyed at the growing pile.

"Handcuffs, whip, gags, lube, collar, leash, blindfolds, whipped cream, chocolate, strawberries, vibrator, double-ended dildo, cock-ring…" Neji dropped the last item and stared at the pile in shock.

"He's not as innocent as he seems." Neji shook his head, still staring at the pile in shock. Gaara looked over at him, having gotten over his initial shock, and grinned.

"At lease we know what we can give him now." Neji glanced at him in shock.

"But-!" He paused to think about it before smiled slightly, "Yes, we can. But first, we need to plan this better."

"How so?"

"This all plays to Sasuke's sadistic side, but for it to work better, we need to know who's on bottom. Not to mention it would work out better with a masochist…" Gaara glared at him and Neji grinned, "I vote for you to bottom."

"No."

"Why not? You're masochist, and the bottom can get the most out of this." Gaara just glared at him.

"You want me to prove it?" Neji grinned and sat next to Gaara, pulling him into his lap. Gaara growled and Neji smirked, biting down on the pale neck, drawing blood and making Gaara gasp and toss his head back, allowing Neji more access. He pulled away instead, earning a harsh glare.

"You see? Masochist."

"I am not going to bottom."

"Then you don't get to join. That leaves you with nothing to give Sasuke. You know he would never bottom."

"And you will?"

"Of course. I'll make a deal with you. This is a threesome, and we know Sasuke will top. So, I'll bottom to him, and you'll bottom to me. If he ever bottoms, you'll top him. All right?" Gaara glared at him, but accepted anyway. He didn't have much of a choice. Looking at the pile, Neji though of something else.

"I have another idea. We should try it out…" Gaara looked up in shock and Neji suddenly smirked and bit down on his neck again, sucking on it. Gaara suppressed a moan and tried to get away. Neji only wrapped his arms around him tighter. Eventually, Gaara got away and stood up, flushed.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making it easier." Gaara tilted his head in a confused manner. Neji wrapped his arms around him and explained.

"If everything works out, then Sasuke won't want to take it slow and make sure it's all right. The entire thing is mainly for him, so we can't make him wait like that. If we do this now, then it won't be as difficult for us."

"Liar. It just won't be as difficult for me. You'll still be virgin." Neji paused and looked up at him.

"What if I let you top me?" Gaara paused, giving Neji the perfect opportunity to re-attack his neck. Gaara pushed him away and kissed him.

"Deal."

* * *

They ended up on Gaara's bed, their shirts already removed. Neji was on top of Gaara, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and occasionally biting down. He rolled one pink nub between his teeth, his hand playing with the other before switching. Deciding they were hard enough, Neji continued down. Gaara growled and flipped them over so he was on top. He began trailing down the skin in front of him with his tongue, not even bothering with his nipples. Neji growled when they were bypassed, but soon forgot about it when Gaara cupped the growing bulge in his pants. Gaara squeezed, making Neji gasp and thrust his hips upwards. Gaara smirked down at him and pulled Neji's pants down, freeing his erection.

"No boxers?" Neji glared at him before throwing his head back and moaning loudly when Gaara gripped the weeping member. Neji grasped the sheets and used his remaining control to not thrust into Gaara's mouth as he engulfed the head of Neji's erection. Gaara sucked lightly and ran his tongue down the member, earning a groan as Neji tried to thrust up, being stopped by Gaara's hands on his hips. Gaara smirked and bobbed his head slowly before taking in as much as he could, suppressing the urge to gag. Neji moaned and tossed his head from side to side, gripping the sheets tightly. Gaara released him and crawled up to kiss him, letting him taste himself. Neji moaned and deepened the kiss. Eventually the broke apart and Gaara placed three fingers in front of Neji.

"Suck." Neji greedily took the fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva and sucking on each one separately. Gaara shuddered and took his fingers out with a small 'pop'. He trailed them down the pale body below him, resting them against Neji's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Neji glared at him and attempted to push the fingers inside. Gaara chuckled slightly and slowly pushed the first finger in. Neji squirmed, but quickly got used to the intrusion. Gaara slowly moved the finger around before adding another, making Neji gasp in pain. Gaara halted and waited for Neji to get used to it before scissoring his fingers, stretching him and searching for something. His fingers brushed against something that made Neji squirm slightly. He brushed against the spot some more before suddenly pushing against it, making Neji yelp and grip his shoulders, panting. Gaara smirked and inserted another finger, instantly aiming for Neji's sweet spot to distract him from the pain. He moved his fingers around some more before pulling out, Neji whimpering at the loss. Gaara kissed him and removed his pants and boxers, freeing his own erection. Neji immediately pushed them over and engulfed the member, making Gaara groan and thrust his erection farther into that hot mouth. Neji let him, gagging around the member. Soon after, Neji released the member and lay down on the bed, spread and waiting. He watched as Gaara got up with lust-filled eyes. Gaara entered him slowly, only inserting the head and waiting. Neji gasped and closed his eyes at the pain. He stayed still until the pain receded to a more bearable level before opening his eyes and nodding.

"Could've… used… lube…" Gaara slammed into him the rest of the way, striking his sweet-spot straight on and making him scream.

"… And let Sasuke know… what we've been doing without him?" Neji grunted and didn't meet his gaze. Gaara smirked and leaned down, kissing along his neck and biting slightly. Neji groaned and Gaara began to move, slowly. As soon as he was sure he wasn't hurting Neji much, he began to go faster. Soon enough, Neji began to move with him, shoving Gaara's member further inside of him. The usually quiet pair became very vocal and soon they could both feel a pressure building. Gaara began thrusting into Neji roughly and wildly, hitting his prostate half of the time. He reached between them and began to roughly pull at Neji's member, making him scream more. After a few more pulls, Neji came screaming over their chests. Gaara thrust in some more before shoving himself as deep as possible and moaning loudly as he coated Neji's insides with his seed. He collapsed on top of the other and they both lay there panting. Eventually, Gaara pulled out and lay beside Neji, pulling the covers up around them as Neji drifted off to sleep. Gaara watched him sleep peacefully for a while before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this! Review please! If any of you have any ideas or something you would like to see in this, please tell me!**_


End file.
